uminekofixfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Zetsubouism
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tweaking Umineko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Latest Scripts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Saq78642 (Talk) 06:29, November 20, 2011 Zetsu, I have your next assignment. First make sure you have the ps3ification patch downloaded. Next, download NSdec from here http://nscripter.insani.org/sdk.html. Your next instructions will after you confirm to me that you have done this. -Hanyuu 18:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Once you are finished with my above instructions, tdw will guide you thru the next part of this. After his instructions end, I want you to place the ps3ification nscript.dat in the same folder as nsdec and start nsdec. You should get a file that says result.txt. that is the script. Now look in png/system of the ps3ification uncompiled arcs for the textbox. After you cope ;mode1920 to the top line of our script, I want you to find a method of combining our script with the ps3ifications so that the textbox will work in ours. Use the umineko no naku koro ni.exe file that came with the ps3ification game instead of the latest release. Download nscripter sdk off of the link I gave u earlier. Nscmake is what you will use on our script which should be renamed 0.txt and placed in the same folder as nscmake when u run it. Don't worry about the sprites and bg being really small, that is something I will take care of. once you are certain that the script will work, upload it and post it on my talk page for me to test out. When you are ready to try the game with the txtbox, tell tdw to teach you how to create a new arc1.nsa using an unpacked version of the original game, not our release. Good luck and let me know if anything happens. -Hanyuu 03:29, November 23, 2011 (UTC) zetsu what browser are you using??? damn this stupid chat. anywhay our plan is to finish up half of ep2 and release it for the fan's. it should contain : ep2 half , ep3 up to the op. ep4 up to the op and ep4 ??? . ill upload next ep2 chapter tommorow ...Total drama wipeout 11:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) There's no missing line's in ep4 up to the op song . i also didn't get what error you have. explain again please. oh and about the chat http://uminekofix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat try this link Total drama wipeout 12:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) what part? meaby i made a mistake? Total drama wipeout 12:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hmmm about the chat. Uninstal you firefox and download it again. if it won't work than idk... Total drama wipeout 12:54, November 25, 2011 (UTC) ok hust skip the line than. so how does it sound? ep3 and ep4 up to the op? or the arc2.nsa doesn't have the files and it doesn't play?. btw hanyuu will make a new arc2.nsa with every voice file in it Total drama wipeout 13:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hanyuu will make a new arc2.nsa Total drama wipeout 13:21, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Zetsu han-sama said: *First find the folder with the voice files *Then make a folder called arc *put the voices folder into arc *And rename voices to voice *Now use nsaarc on the arc folder *And Continue Ep2. Ok so after realizing that potential problem, tdw has a fix. save the arc that tdw mentioned above as arcr. Hanyuu 14:15, November 25, 2011 (UTC) zetsu where are you? Total drama wipeout 18:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nice Work Zetsu. everything works. :) Total drama wipeout 19:48, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've been kind of out of things for a while so I don't think we've met; welcome to the team, I'm glad we have someone working on adding the voices to the script. I have a quick question, are adding to my cg-added script or the original unedited one? EveOfRapture 00:57, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Zetsu new chap is done . also hanyuu made an arc4 with correct Hz. heres arc 4 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=2YRVBJRZ http://www.megaupload.com/?d=8WMEKHWV .also hanyuu said that you have to do ep4 tp next. as for my error's . there should't be any. and just skip those missing voice files. we can't do anything about it now Total drama wipeout 12:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) cool. zetsu mind teaching me how to add voice's? Total drama wipeout 05:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) zetsu i need to go . here's my problem dwave 0, frefa2001.ogg`"No wa-y, Hina's boyfriend's so a~wesome!!" help please Total drama wipeout 14:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) the awesome guy -Total drama wipeout 19:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC) {C Jessica's lines are done . now i need to fix my error's .:) Total drama wipeout 15:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that looks really nice so far. Do you mind uploading the script that you edited in order to get that? Btw, I'll upload the 1080p arcs so that you can test it out yourself. -Hanyuu 18:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) zetsu what is this? dwave 0, sha_2e391`"Of course, I've fully checked the schedule.`@dwave 0, sha_2e392` Kanon-kun has that day off."`\ it's correct but the game still crashe's. help me help meee http://www.sendspace.com/file/f5zyle here, rename the one u need from this to whatever arc file is the last for u. if u have kept current with my files then it should be arc5. i made 4 different ones as a precaution, but just use the one that says bmp bmp. the rest are unnecessary. -Hanyuu 03:49, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Can you extend our script onto 1080p and leave the directories and file extensions as PNG and not bmp, i'm going to try experimenting with things. -Hanyuu 15:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) zetsu ill do the stralias for every voice for ep2. you do every voice for ep3 okay? we will win more time this way Total drama wipeout 18:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Nice job on the text box man, from the pics I've scene it's looking pretty damn good! EveOfRapture 05:08, December 9, 2011 (UTC) You can work on the rest of the menu buttons first. If you are connected to the cloud drive, you should be able to see the 1080 game folder i uploaded. Use your arc 1 2 and 3 in there and rename the arc5 already in there to arc4. That should work for testing purposes. -Hanyuu 14:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) check the requests folder under ur name. Hanyuu 04:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ok i was able to fix a big part of it. -Hanyuu 22:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll check for an error. Try a different browser. Safari usually does the trick but if that doesnt work go for opera, chrome, ie. If u still get nothing, try restarting your comp. -Hanyuu 04:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) The buttons are something that I am currently making, they wont be ready for a while. -Hanyuu 04:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Btw were those edits u made for progress from my 1080 merged 3 script or your merged 2 script? I believe i fixed system sprite placement with that? -Hanyuu 04:55, December 17, 2011 (UTC) My script should have fixed the characters too but I guess there are problems, yes I see buttons in Japanese for tips, Ill have to work on that. -Hanyuu 05:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Btw try to get back on chat in like 15 min, sometimes it fixes by time. -Hanyuu 05:06, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I've uploaded a fix. In the 1080 folder, I added a cha_btn folder in misc arc in bmp. Put it in you misc arc folder like I did and compile. The buttons should be in English now. -Hanyuu 05:12, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Dont forget to upload the script when u are done. I need a place to start off from. -Hanyuu 07:53, December 17, 2011 (UTC) If you have a different computer to try it from then do that. Ill try to make the buttons for the ps3ification. Btw can you try to swap the ep1, ep1 tea party and ep1 ura tea party buttons to the same directory that the original game has it set to instead of where it is now, these buttons dont show that they can work in png. -Hanyuu 02:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) ok the buttons have been uploaded. dont forget to make that script change i mentioned Hanyuu 03:13, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Zetsu can you please upload the merged 4 script so I can pick up where you left off? -Hanyuu 18:15, December 18, 2011 (UTC) So It seems the majority of ep2 is now aligned, use the misc arc i uploaded to see what else it needs. -Hanyuu 00:09, December 19, 2011 (UTC) try hovering over the buttons in the first ep and then the later onces. their buttons dont change shade of color when u put ur mouse on them but ours do. as for the chat, try making a new account, if nothing then maybe a different computer should be used Hanyuu 03:33, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'll get on it. -Hanyuu 15:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) the character backs are giving me a lot of problems. as for the buttons, those are something that u did for the most part so i rdy didnt get a chance to learn it. i am also working on CG so i might have to hold off of fixing those eros for a while. im also going to be gone for a week so i guess that doesnt help. lets see if we can fix the game breaking in ep two sometime after the opening crdits Hanyuu 03:56, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Zetsu merry chistmass. dude where are you? why aren't you online anymore? Total drama wipeout 09:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) no i don't need help. it's that only one guy is working on voice's . so the progress is slow Total drama wipeout 09:02, December 23, 2011 (UTC) im doing as fast as i can. zetsu you free right now? if you have HD job than forget about voices. did you find anything on how to fix the character backs? if not then ill try with you. i wont see you for about a week because i will be out for vacations. but if you have time from you eleven am till like three or four pm then i may be able to patch with you and fix these last few errrors Hanyuu 12:19, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Can you do me a favor and check over the stralias for the BG in hd? I have a feeling that we might need to edit that, although i could be wrong. -Hanyuu 15:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) hey zetsu. i just wanted to see if u could do me a favor. the jessica tsurupettan scene aligns with the top left for some reason and so does the text afterwards. do u mind checking the set window for that? Hanyuu 16:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ill work on the ss and get a bigger pettan pic. ill try to see if i can help u out with the rest of the problem once i get back. Hanyuu 05:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Evas lines are missing from the script. saq also confirmed this. i dont know what to do. saq also said that more lines are missing in the next chapter. the hell. what should i do Total drama wipeout 16:23, December 28, 2011 (UTC) yeah zetsu but we dont know where that line is. ofcourse i knew what the voice files ment. so until saq will help me out with this i cant do anything.still thanks.btw saq said there were more missing lines in next chaps. he was checking witch hunt script . damn this sucks. Total drama wipeout 20:12, December 28, 2011 (UTC) sorry, :( . Total drama wipeout 20:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) did you sleep? :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Total drama wipeout 06:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) zetsu. i lied. i still wana troll you and i have some awesome ideas. :) ahaha.wav IM not JOKING THIS TIME. I AM GOING TO SCRIPT EDIT. FOR MY SELF. NOT FOR YOU LOSERS. I DONT CARE ABOUT UMITWEAK. ILL SCRIPT EDIT WHENEVER I WANT AND HOWEVER I LIKE. ILL STILL POST MY SCRIPT . YOU LOSERS NEED ALL THE HELP YOU CAN GET. JANEEEE. ASS Total drama wipeout 16:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC) well happy new year to you too ass. Total drama wipeout 05:55, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Do not worry my friend. everything works. how are you btw? did you read chiru ? i see chat doesnt work for you? but we have some serous matters . come into chat. ill explain the situation Total drama wipeout 13:08, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Zetsuuu. I want kizunaaa voices.. lol. can we extract it from the rom somehow????? i want my saikoroshi hen voiced. dont you? Total drama wipeout 14:36, January 9, 2012 (UTC) i need ur help. i added voice files in script but it doesnt play. i checked stralias and everything is correct. it just doesnt play? why ? wtf happened? HEEELP!! Total drama wipeout 12:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC) zetsu teach me please. how do add CGs to the script plz Total drama wipeout 19:54, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright, this is for all staff members. We need to have a group meeting on Sunday January 22. It will be held at 10pm EST. It is imperative that everyone show up. If you can’t make it, let me know. If you come across this after the meetings, then message me for the details. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you have any comments or concerns. -Hanyuu 20:24, January 22, 2012 (UTC) zetsu sicne i have almost finished ep2. im free. i want to join the 1080p team! Total drama wipeout 16:52, January 27, 2012 (UTC) yo zetsu. saq and han agreed!. since im free i have time for 1080p. btw how many times do i have to tell you to make skype???? or facebook. plz dude. oh and ps3ifiactions site is down and noko responed and he told us how to convert at3. throu a psp. saq will ask more details later. Total drama wipeout 07:50, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Themanwithnoplan 14:03, Janurary 31, 2012 (UTC) hey there zetsu, i was reading episode 3 and came across an important game crashing bug, i checked over in the original WH patch and the game did not crash when i passed this part it happens after Maria reads out the letter at the dinner table (the first letter) and eva is yelling at Rosa here is the link to the picture http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2mo58bt&s=5 also there is a very minor bug, just some missing text, right before the game crash http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=eb8oxe&s=5 if you need the original text i have it here http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=2aexor6&s=5 Hope you fix it soon